Blood Moon
by Akiros
Summary: AU: Lukas is tired of being prince of the vampires. So will the brightly smiling Danish werewolf teach him how to let go? Really, really bad summary.
1. The Coven's Prince

_Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate on it. It's also a crack fic, 'cause I was thinking about Norway and Denmark's personalities, and then supernatural creatures… and I end up with this! Yeah. So anyways… I hope you enjoy. Oh, if you didn't know, Lukas=Norway, Michelle=Seychelles. Kudos to you if you can guess who comes in at the end of the chapter._

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own Hetalia , Hidekaz Himaruya-sama does.**

* * *

Lukas strode down the long hallway, very much aware of all the beady eyes upon him. He was one of the many of his kind who weren't all that happy (enraged was more like it) at the peace pact between the vampires and werewolves. He didn't have anything against werewolves personally, but he just didn't like the lack of manners and etiquette required for just daily life.

He opened the double doors at the end of the extremely long and boring hallway with a flourish and quietness that went unnoticed by the several people shouting at each other from across the room. Lukas sighed, knowing exactly why the large man at the end of the large conference table was trying to strangle a little girl who was glaring at him and digging her nails into his flesh.

"Everybody shut up!" he shouted, loud enough that everyone could hear him. It was rather comical to see the large man (who actually happened to be Lukas' father) leave the little girl (whose name was Michelle) dangling from his fingertips, before gently setting her on the carpeted floor.

Lukas quietly once again, tired of this happening every time he was just slightly late to a meeting. "Can't we be peaceful as the pact dictates for at least a fortnight?" he asked quietly. He rubbed his temples heaved a giant sigh dramatically. He eyed the mass of supernatural creatures, trying to single out who started the fight up this time.

As one, all eyes turned to an extremely scary looking man standing in the corner. No one had the bravery to accuse the man, since he was really scary-looking, but he supplied the reason himself.

"'e 'nsu't'd Tino," the man rumbled, the deep voice easily spreading in the now-deathly quiet room. The person in question flushed after everyone started staring at him instead of Berwald (who's the giant scary man).

"I'm sure that Feliks didn't mean anything by it, Su-San," Tino mumbled.

Feliks, who heard his name, just had to jump in, saying "Totally. I, like really, didn't mean anything when I said your boyfriend like totally looks like a girl," and went promptly back to filing his nails.

Lukas, who was, unfortunately, used to this, was mentally banging his head on a wall. _I don't understand why I have to work with such idiots. _These meetings usually ended up with Lukas settling various stupid disagreements between the two races, and then running out of time to actually talk about anything substantial.

"Anyone else have a petty argument for me to solve?' Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow. Silence met his question. He rolled his eyes and tried again. "Seriously, if I don't do this now, you'll just come complaining to me later. Spit it out," he said forcefully.

"Francis sexually assaulted me," a voice blurted. Lukas didn't even need to look through the crowd for the source. A collective eye roll was issued.

"Arthur," Lukas explained calmly, "Francis sexually assaults everyone. And you bring this up this complaint every week, and the bastard still hasn't stopped. You might as well give up." Everyone laughed at that, especially since it was true.

Little by little, people warmed up to the idea of talking, and instead of fighting one another, the mass of people worked together and shared a laugh or two. Lukas felt his lips curl up in a rare, barely-there smile.

_~A little while later~_

The meeting started, progressed, and ended as usual, with Lukas rushing out of the stuffy room and into the cool night air.

Most legends about vampires were untrue: Lukas didn't sleep in a coffin (he often wondered how people came up with that though), he wasn't in the least bit nocturnal (he could barely stay awake until midnight), and he didn't burn to crisp in the sunlight (in fact, Lukas hated being stuck in a room all day, and all his friends and family say he is claustrophobic).

The moist atmosphere after the recent thunderstorm swirled around him, almost as if pulling him into an embrace. Cool air flowed into his nose, lightening his throbbing headache, and clearing his mind of his entire coven's (1) troubles and worries. Springy grass bent under his boots, and cicadas' chatter filled the air.

Lukas walked along the now-familiar path to a bar near the conference building. The fact that it was situated in a nightclub made it one of the most... uncivilized places he'd ever been to, but he could deal with that, some way or another.

He'd first discovered it when he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of people who he had to listen to and offer advice for. To say he wasn't a positive person would be an understatement. To say he enjoyed listening to other people's problems and solving them would be an outright lie.

The rubber soles of his shoes scuffed along the ground (2) and he reluctantly pulled open the grimy door handle (3). He ignored the people leering at him with well-practiced ease, sat on a chair, and ordered his drink. It was delivered to him shortly, and he pulled the top off using just a bit of superhuman strength.

He brought the bottle to his lips, swallowing a mouthful of the drink and winced. He wasn't fond of human food, especially alcohol, but it helped him loosen up a bit. He'd never gotten drunk before, his vampire metabolism not processing anything that wasn't... you know... blood.

He swiveled around in his chair, peering out at the writhing mass of bodies with boredom, his bottle dangling from the tip of his fingers, when he sensed another not-quite-human being approaching him. What he hadn't sensed though, was the speed the being was approaching him.

"Well, if it isn't the prince of bloodsuckers, come to join me in the fun."

* * *

1: I didn't want to use the word coven, as that puts too much emphasis on the fact that Lukas is a vampire, and he's working together with the werewolves (god, this sounds like Twilight). I wanted to put friends, but then that sounds too… close. Any ideas?

2: I wanted to say he was dragging his feet on the ground, but in a more eloquent way. Suggestions?

3: I have never been to a bar. Forgive me if I'm wrong on any descriptors or descriptions. Besides, someone of my age isn't allowed in a bar… I hope...

_Hi again… I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for a future chapter (again, this is not something I've planned out, so) any and all suggestions welcome. Constructive criticism, grammatical issues, compliments, concerns, please tell me, I will read through all comments. Feedback appreciated!_


	2. The Alpha's Son

_Hi, sorry for not updating sooner. My life is so hectic and crazy and all the other synonyms that I should know since I'm a writer and all… Anyways, thanks so much (seriously, I was jumping up and down in the middle of dinner and my parents were looking at me like I'm a crazy person [which I might be… o.o]) for the few of you that followed me, and the two that reviewed. Oh, and I sincerely suggest reading the author note on the bottom; translations and a few notes are there._

_Also, thank you so much, to ForbiddenTwilit for beta-reading, as well as my friend from school._

**_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama owns Hetalia, I own the boring stuff like chairs and... The… bar/nightclub thingy (I was looking it up and it turns out it's a nightclub). Yeah._**

* * *

Lukas squinted at the man— who was obviously a werewolf— in front of him. He'd never seen this man before, though that wasn't particularly helpful, since less than three percent of the entire werewolf population went to the biweekly meetings. It made him feel so happy, you know, that no one gave a damn about what he was doing. Not that he himself cared.

The man was much taller than Lukas, who was around five-eight. The man was tall in comparison to himself, which was by no means an easy accomplishment since he was about five-nine. He had messy blond hair that stuck up every which way, and eyes the color of the sky at noon. Overall, he was quite handsome, but Lukas didn't let on he thought so.

"And who might you be?" he asked, his tone bored, although his eyes showed otherwise, a spark of curiosity in them.

The man appeared to be shocked by the question, feigning hurt. "Aw, the Prince doesn't know who I am? I feel like I should be insulted…" He grinned, showing off straight white teeth.

"I'm Mathias Køhler, first son of Magnus, king of the werewolves." A small note I'd like to make here, Mathias can be spelled Mathias or Matthias, some prefer the later because it's 'more traditional'. Personally, I don't have a preference, but I thought you might find that knowledge useful.

Lukas eyed the man warily, debating whether or not this idiotic werewolf was lying or not. "Uh-huh."

"No, really!" The man who claimed to be the prince of werewolves exclaimed, flailing his arms around in the air, as if that would make Lukas believe him. The Norwegian rolled his eyes, internally laughing at the man's idiocy.

"Who's your brother?" The Prince asked finally, concluding that most people were unfamiliar with the name of the alpha king's second son. He himself had trouble from time to time remembering the boy's name at times.

"Emil Steilsson. Whitish hair, violet eyes?" Lukas frowned at his statement, recalling that both sons of the alpha shared the same last name.

"Steilsson?" Lukas was starting to get bored of the conversation. Maybe finding someone new was interesting, but he'd rather go and read an encyclopedia about soap than continue to hold a conversation for more than a half hour with a (somewhat idiotic) werewolf. Really.

The man, Mathias (since Lukas was tiring of calling him 'the man'), waved a hand dismissively. "Eh, my dad, back in the day, was being a huge røvhul, and we ended up with different moms. Since Dad's still married to Emil's mom, he has his last name, and I have my mother's." Lukas raised his eyebrows in interest. This information was new to him, but since its source was the alpha's own son, it must be true, right?

Also, the idiot was too stupid to come up with a lie this intricate.

"So, person who never introduced himself, what are you doing here, in a nightclub of all places? Don't tell me that the prince of vampires likes to party?" Mathias' last few words held a trace of hope.

Lukas snorted. As if. "My name is Lukas Bondevik. No, I didn't come here to 'party' as you so nicely put it. I just want to have a… 'nice' drink after listening to people shout for a couple of hours." Though he had to admit the meetings weren't as bad after a scary looking werewolf got turned. He made people quiet down fast enough. He seemed strangely attached to the little Italian werewolf though... Lukas shook his head to dispel the thought, quickly taking another swig of his drink.

"Do you know Arthur? The short guy; he's got really big bushy eyebrows and a bad attitude?" Lukas absently nodded at this, then tuned out Mathias as he started to gossip about the annoying, perverted vampire that kept harassing the aforementioned bushy-browed werewolf.

Lukas looked through the masses of people, searching for something that could make the Dane beside him, as his father would say, stenge sin felle.

"Hey, don't you think this band is cool?" Mathias asked, noticing that his companion was no longer paying even the slightest bit of attention to him.

Lukas eyed the band on stage. Luckily for him, the band that day wasn't entirely… human. He caught the eye of one of the performers, beckoning them over.

"Oi, Prince! You listening?" The Dane demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm thinking about a way to shut you up. I think that counts as listening to you enough, ja?" He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted his saviors approaching them.

"Oh look, the prince actually has company for once!" The silver haired one said, grinning. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Gil, that's not funny, and I will never find it to be," he said in exasperation, sighing. He seemed to be doing that a lot that night.

"Bonjour, mon ami. May I ask what your name is?" Francis, the performer with the blond hair and blue eyes, and the perverted attitude, asked in a practiced manner.

"Hey, the awesome me can figure it out." The albino in the group exclaimed, before Mathias could even open his mouth. He eyed Mathias from head to toe before declaring proudly, "He is a werewolf!"

…

"Mi amigo, perhaps you should leave the guessing game for another day," the last, a brunette finally spoke up.

Lukas did a mental face-palm before turning to a dumbfounded Mathias. "These are my acquaintances, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio." When their name was mentioned, they each looked up in turn and grinned (though Francis' might have been more… suggestive than the other's) then went back to arguing about nothing in particular. "They're all jævla idiots."

"Hey Prince! That isn't nice," Gilbert said, pouting. "We're awesome friends!"

"So, who is this man," Francis asked again. "'As someone finally cracked this ice prince's heart?"

"Hah, as if, Frenchy. You know this guy is uncrackable. Er, incrackable. Ah, whatever, you know what I mean!" Gilbert yelled, startling everyone in the conversation. Lukas rolled his eyes, not caring much, when suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hei?" The Norwegian tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Far, what is your reason for calling at this time?"

"Ah, sorry son." The king's voice sounded aplogetic as it came over the receiver. "I just heard from Magnus that his second son is coming your way, and—"

"Hva?!"

* * *

_Hello again! Sorry if I get any descriptions wrong, for any of you who've ever been to a nightclub/bar. I personally have never been to one, as I am not legal (mentioned in my previous chapter), so forgive me. Um, I personally find it extremely annoying when people don't put the translations to words in other languages in their chapters, so here they are (in order of appearance):_

_Røvhul (Danish): Asshole_

_Kjeft (Norwegian): Shut up_

_Bonjour, mon ami (French): Hello, my friend_

_Mi amigo (Spanish): My friend_

_Jævla (Norwegian): Fucking_

_Hei (Norwegian): Hello_

_Far (Norwegian): Father (That one was weird)_

_I did most of the cussing in other languages, so that way it didn't seem too… yeah… I'm so random!_

_If you haven't managed to notice, in my headcanon (OMG, I've never used this word before! It kinda means idea, right? Correct me if I'm wrong…), titles are a HUGE deal in the paranormal world. If your family were to disown you, that's like the worst thing that could ever happen. It'd be the equivalent of becoming non-existent, even though you're there (I'm so sorry Matthew [Canada], I was thinking about you while I was writing that. But you're still part of one of my five favorite pairings!). It's a really, really big deal. That's why they were talking about that so much._

_Sorry if I get any wrong; while Google Translate is my friend, he lies to my face more often than not, so blame him not me! If I managed to insult anyone while I was writing, sorry, and if someone sneezed while reading this, bless you (English [you should know this]), gesundheit (German), prosit (Danish), and salud (Spanish). Also, if you can't tell, I'm a very apologetic person, and will apologize for everything._

_Jeez, such a long A/N… Oh, by the way, I made a resolution (not a New Year's one) that all of my published chapters and oneshots be at least 1,000 words long, so I won't post something until I have over that, so it's gonna be really long waits between chapters. Sorry guys… I also like ending my chapters in cliffies… Sorry to those of you who don't like them…_


End file.
